Behind The Rain
by SungMinArea
Summary: Sungmin menyukai hujan walaupun hujan akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi demam. Alasannya sederhana... karena seseorang yang selalu setia berada di sisinya. KangMin (Kangin x Sungmin) FF. Ficlet. Yaoi, BL. Don't Like Don't Read. RnR


:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**BEHIND THE RAIN  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

Pair : KangMin

(Kangin x Sungmin 'Super Junior' )

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Ficlet, etc

Summary : Sungmin menyukai hujan walaupun hujan akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi demam. Alasannya sederhana... karena seseorang yang selalu setia berada di sisinya.

Don't Like Don't Read

No bashing

.

.

.

Satu hentakan nada musik berdentum keras, pertanda latihan berat itu telah berakhir. Kesembilan pria tampan itu langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka di lantai ruang latihan. Dengan peluh yang bercucuran di sekujur tubuh, mereka memejamkan mata, merasakan lelah yang mendera tubuh. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain deru bising dari arah luar gedung. Di luar jendela, rintik-rintikan turun perlahan, mengguyur jalanan luar yang gelap berlapiskan temaram lampu kota. Semakin lebat dan membentuk guyuran hujan deras seiring kedatangan malam yang semakin larut.

Di samping jendela, Kangin menatap ke luar dengan selembar handuk kecil yang ia pakai untuk menyeka keringatnya. Napasnya yang memburu perlahan menjadi stabil. Mata sayunya memperhatikan seluruh _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang sedang beristirahat dan terkejut. Satu orang yang sangat ia perhatikan justru menghilang entah ke mana. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, sosok itu masih ia dapati di pojok ruangan. Secara naluriah, rasa cemasnya timbul.

"Ke mana Sungmin?" Ia bertanya.

Semua terdiam, terlalu sibuk merasakan letih yang serasa menggerogoti tulang mungkin. Hanya Kyuhyun yang sanggup menegakkan tubuhnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Aku melihatnya keluar beberapa menit yang lalu, _hyung_," ucapnya.

Kening Kangin berkerut. Keluar? Di saat hujan sedang deras seperti ini?

"Keluar? Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku melihatnya ke arah tangga luar. Mungkin ingin mengambil sesuatu?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kangin, sebelum menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Tertidur sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaga sebelum kendaraan yang menjemput mereka kembali ke dorm tiba.

Kangin berjalan menaiki anak tangga belakang gedung yang membawanya menuju ke lantai teratas tanpa atap. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Sungmin benar-benar berada di atas sana. Parah! _Namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu asyik berdiam diri di bawah guyuran hujan dengan kedua tangan yang terbentang dan kepala menengadah ke atas. Membiarkan wajah cantiknya di basahi oleh tetesan air yang turun begitu deras. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, tampak bersinar akibat bias sinar lampu di sudut lapang. Sepertinya terlalu asyik, tak menyadari kehadiran Kangin di dekatnya.

"Sungmin!"

Kangin berteriak. Terpaksa berlari menghampiri _namja_ itu, lalu menariknya ke dekat pintu beratap kecil. Tidak cukup untuk membuat kedua tubuh mereka terlindungi dari basah, namun setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Sungmin tidak tertempa air hujan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya marah.

Sungmin mendongak dengan matanya yang mengerjap polos. "Kenapa membentakku, _hyung_? Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar saja," akunya.

"Bermain?" Kangin menatap _namja_ di hadapannya tak percaya. "Berhujan-hujanan di cuaca dingin seperti ini kau bilang bermain? Kau bisa sakit, Sungmin ah!"

Kangin menggerutu, melepas jaket yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuh Sungmin. "Kita masuk sekarang," katanya tegas.

"Eh, tapi aku masih ingin bermain, _hyung_. Kau tahu hujan meredakan suhu tubuhku yang panas karena latihan dance tadi," ucap Sungmin, masih berusaha untuk membujuk Kangin. "Bagaimana kalau kita main bersama?" tawarnya lagi. "Bermain hujan itu seru dan menyenangkan Kangin-nie~"

Sayang Kangin tak terpengaruh dengan nada merajuk itu. "Tidak. Kau harus segera mengeringkan tubuhmu. Kondisimu tidak terlalu bugar akhir-akhir ini dan aku tidak mau kau demam karena hujan bodoh ini."

Di belakang, bibir Sungmin sempat mengerucut, memandangi Kangin yang menariknya pergi dari kesenangannya sesaat yang lalu. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, bibir tipisnya yang cerah tersenyum simpul. Terus tersenyum senang sementara Kangin sibuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Disertai omelan dan nasehat dari kekasihnya itu tentunya.

.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

"Hatchiim!"

.

Pagi ini sungguh buruk. Semua member seharusnya menghadiri pemotretan sebuah majalah mode yang ternama. Namun Kangin justru masih berada di dorm dengan sebuah celemek yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk-aduk sepanci kecil bubur putih yang mengepulkan uap panas dan menyiapkan segelas susu cokelat hangat.

Pada akhirnya, kecemasan Kangin menjadi kenyataan. Sungmin-nya jatuh sakit sesuai yang ia takutkan. Bahkan dari dapur, Kangin dapat mendengar Sungmin yang terus terbatuk dan bersin beberapa kali. Ia menghela napas. Menyelesaikan masakan hangat yang ia buat seadanya dalam meja nampan kecil dan membawanya menuju kamar Sungmin.

Ia membuka pintu kamar, melihat seseorang dengan rambut hitamnya yang mulai memanjang sedang bergelung di balik selimut tebal. Tangannya mendarat di kening Sungmin, dan terkejut merasakan panas dari kulit yang merona pucat tersebut.

"Panasnya sudah turun, tapi badanmu tetap hangat," ujarnya.

Sungmin hanya menggumam kecil, sesekali bergerak kecil dalam posisi tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya malas saat selimut pinknya disibakkan ke samping secara paksa.

"Kangin _hyung_...aku ingin tidur..." keluhnya.

Kangin tetap menarik selimut itu dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. "Sudah kukatakan jangan bermain air hujan bukan? Sekarang kau sakit, siapa yang patut disalahkan?" ujarnya. "Makanlah."

Sungmin menggeleng, mendorong jauh mangkuk bubur itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidur membelakangi Kangin. "Aku tidak lapar," tolaknya.

"Heuh..." Kangin menghela napasnya. "Apa perlu aku suapi?"

"Aku tidak ingin makan, Kangin-nie..."

"Tapi kau harus mengisi perutmu, Sungmin-ah. Kau tidak bisa meminum obat dalam keadaan perut kosong. Ayolah, aku akan menyuapkan sesendok saja. Lapar atau tidak, kau harus tetap makan," bujuk Kangin.

Punggung itu tak menunjukkan reaksi sedikit pun. Beberapa saat Kangin menunggu setia dengan mangkuk bubur di tangannya yang mulai mendingin, hingga ia memutuskan untuk beranjak bangkit menghampiri Sungmin.

Dan… ia tersenyum begitu lembut, sesaat setelah melihat Sungmin dari dekat. Senyum yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Sebuah kelembutan yang amat jarang terpancar dari wajahnya yang kaku dan keras.

Sungmin sudah kembali terlelap dalam posisi meringkuk seperti malaikat kecil yang tak berdosa. Hanya pipinya yang sedikit merona, serta helai poni yang basah akan keringat. Meninggalkan Kangin dan pergi menuju alam mimpinya.

Dikecupnya kening Sungmin penuh sayang, sebelum merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya. Belum Kangin berbalik, tangan halus itu rupanya sudah menarik ujung baju kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Kangin-nie~ temani aku…" Sungmin merajuk. Kepalanya menyembul dari sela selimut dengan begitu lucunya, membuat Kangin tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan akan pesonanya yang begitu memikat.

"Kau sungguh manja, Min." Kangin berucap sambil ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin, merasakan hawa panas di sekujur tubuh Sungmin ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan di bawah hangatnya selimut. "Sepertinya demam-mu belum juga turun," gumamnya. "Apa kau merasa kedinginan?"

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Sengaja membuat tubuhnya seolah sedang menggigil kedinginan, dengan ekspresi sakit di wajah manisnya.

Kangin tertawa, menampilkan _eye smile_-nya yang begitu indah. "Aku tahu kau tidak separah itu, Sungminnie~" godanya.

"Tapi aku memang kedinginan," sahut Sungmin. Matanya membulat lucu sebentar, lalu terpejam senang ketika merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di bahunya.

"Apa begini terasa lebih hangat?"

"Ehm…"

Sungmin menyamankan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kangin, menikmati belaian lembut di kepalanya hingga ia kembali tertidur.

Samar-samar dalam tidurnya, Sungmin mendengar Kangin membisikkan sesuatu. Ia tahu, tak perlu sebuah jawaban untuk membalas pernyataan itu, karena sebuah bibir sudah kembali mendarat di keningnya. Lebih lama… lebih berperasaan... penuh akan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min…"

Sejujurnya Sungmin begitu menikmati perlakuan yang sarat akan kasih ini. Dimanja oleh Kangin adalah sesuatu yang berbeda. Jika biasanya Sungmin akan bersikap dewasa di hadapan semua orang, maka bersama Kangin, ia dapat menjadi sosok pribadi lain yang bebas untuk bermanja ria dan mengekspresikan semua yang ia rasakan. Karena Kangin begitu sabar dan lembut dalam menghadapi dirinya.

_Yah_, bersama Kangin, sesungguhnya Sungmin dapat merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang besar... dan berbeda.

.

'_Sepertinya sakit bukan hal yang buruk.'_ Dalam hatinya _namja_ bermata _foxy_ itu terkikik.

.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

.

.

Kangin menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa kali mulutnya menguap dan mengusap matanya yang basah karena rasa kantuk. Kegiatan syuting semalam yang mereka lakukan hingga dini hari sungguh membuat tenaganya terkuras habis tanpa sisa.

Ia melihat ke arah jam dinding, menyadari jika hari masih pagi. Tampaknya ia bisa kembali memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Mungkin Kangin sudah terlelap jika ia tidak mendengar suara gemerisik halus di telinganya. Di luar sana, ternyata hujan kembali datang, membungkus aktivitas pagi sejak tadi. Padahal Kangin sungguh berharap mentari akan bersinar cerah pagi ini. Namun tampaknya langit yang suram dan mendung belum berpihak kepadanya.

Berpikir sesaat dan lama dalam posisi terbaring, Kangin tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Oh tidak! Jangan lagi kali ini..."

Secepat kilat ia memakai sebuah mantel seadanya dan bergegas berlari keluar dari dorm. Mengabaikan Ryeowook yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari arah dapur.

Tujuannya, lantai atas gedung apartemen mereka. Sambil berlari, tak henti ia berharap jika apa yang ia pikirkan hanyalah sebuah anggapan dan prasangka negatif belaka. Sungmin tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun persepsinya ternyata salah. Di ambang pintu yang terbuka, Kangin harus menggeleng frustasi ketika melihat sosok mungil tercintanya sudah kembali berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan hanya dengan memakai selembar kaos tipis.

"Sungmin!" Kangin berteriak.

Tangannya merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan, menyeka tampias air hujan yang mengenai bahunya. Pasrah menghadapi Sungmin yang tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya dari jauh. Ia tahu, besok ia akan kembali memandang kekasihnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan hidung memerah.

Dan sepertinya... Sungmin memang mengharapkan hal itu?

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa kau justru merasa senang saat sakit, _eoh?_"

"Karena Kangin-nie akan merawatku penuh kasih sayang di saat aku sakit~ kkk~"

.

.

.,

The End

* * *

**a/n :**

Satu lagi ficlet KangMin, hadiah khusus utk my beloved friends dan yang merequest KangMin (lagi) tentunya ^^

Happy birthday, dear. Saengil Chukkae~ Kubuat dalam waktu satu jam sblm tidur -_- Baik kan? #plak

Semoga tugasmu(?) cepat selesai *kedip

aku menunggu~ XD Hwaiting!

.

Untuk seluruh reader FF karya SungminArea, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^^  
Review dan dukungan kalian sangat berarti ^^

FF Trip Along With You chapt terakhir masih dalam proses ^^ Mohon sabar menunggu ya~ :)

Gamsa ^^


End file.
